zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Marcus
Marcus is a fictional character from Zoids: Chaotic Century. He is one of the supporting characters in the series. Overview Marcus first appears, along with Schubaltz in episode 6 of Chaotic Century, as a Major stationed near the Red River area. As Schubaltz's second-in-command, he accompanies his superior officer throughout the series, also taking part in the battles fought between the Guylos Empire and the Helic Republic. Marcus appears at Red River when the war breaks out once again, and soon after as his forces advance into the Republic as the tension rises between the two countries. He appears several times throughout the series, at Cronos, where he makes a fatal mistake, and again as the Imperial army marches towards Mt. Osa and the Republican capital of New Helic City. Marcus is killed at Mt. Osa after Krueger forced the eruption of the volcano. Personality Cocky, stubborn, and power-hungry, Marcus is constantly arguing with Schubaltz. The two never seem to be able to see eye-to-eye, and their conversations are usually carried out in a mutually uncomfortable atmosphere. Unlike O'Connell, who displays undying loyalty to Herman, Marcus can't stand Schubaltz, bad-mouths him behind his back, and wants him disposed of so that he can take over his position in the military. Though Marcus is always giving Schubaltz a hard time, he sucks up to Prozen, keen on giving a good impression in order to receive a promotion. Due to this desire, Marcus obeys Prozen's orders without complaint, obviously hoping that he will one day be moved up in rank. In episode 7 of Chaotic Century, Marcus was reluctant to retreat from Red River, even after receiving orders to do so, and learning of the collapse of Fire Bridge. warns Marcus of the trap laid within Cronos fortress.]] His rather snide and disrespectful behavior is shown again in episode 13. The two are seen arguing over the advance of Marcus' forces, which according to Schubaltz, have gone too far too quickly. After Schubaltz warns him he has to be more careful, and addresses Marcus' "desire to scratch the minister's back," Marcus swats down his argument, telling Schubaltz that he is simply obeying Prozen's orders to follow Raven into Republic territory. Furthermore, Marcus tells Schubaltz of a change in plans: his forces are to advance to attack Cronos base, while Schubaltz's move to Mt. Osa to prepare for an invasion. Schubaltz becomes extremely irked by this, while Marcus closes the communication line, sniggering that after his assault, Schubaltz "won't be needed." However, things don't turn out as planned. Marcus' overconfidence leads him into a trap. Before the bomb goes off at Cronos base, Schubaltz recognizes the Republican trick, though his advice comes too late. Marcus is later lectured by Schubaltz over the incident in episode 14. In episode 15, Schubaltz scolds Marcus for talking back to him, tired of his "snide remarks" on the matter at hand. Once their unit engaged in a fight with Herman's Gojulas, Schubaltz ordered a retreat, which Marcus denounced him for, appalled that the Imperial army was going to run away. When pitted against the second Gojulas in episode 17, Marcus wanted desperately to defeat it in order to receive recognition, and outright disobeyed Schubaltz's warning prior to the battle, breaking from the formation to take "his prize." This would get him into trouble when he gave chase, as he came under fire from O'Connell's Command Wolf unit. Previously, Schubaltz had warned Marcus not to "pull any ill-advised stunts" to make himself look good. Marcus' jealousy and selfishness would eventually cost him his life in episode 18, after he refused to retreat from Mt. Osa volcano, convinced that Schubaltz wanted to take the base for himself, and therefore the glory for having driven out the Republican army. Appearance Marcus appears to be a man of average height, given a round face with dark-brown eyes. His hair is a soft greyish-blue, stretched out into three separate locks, one coming down in the middle of his forehead, while the other two stickout to the sides, above his ears. In addition, there are two, smaller strands that come down in front of his ears, before turning up towards his cheekbones. He has a red mark, in the shape of a vertical rectangle, over his chin. His uniform resembles the standard Imperial style: a dull-purple double breasted coat, and matching pants. Marcus wears a pair of dark grey gloves that come up to his elbows, and boots of a matching color that come to about half-way up his calves. Over his shoulders, he has armor plating colored a very light grey. His collared coat is lined with white cloth at the edges, fastened with one set of white buttons, and belted at the waist. In the front, the ends of the coat come down in two separate pieces below his waist. Oddly, Marcus' coat shows no badges to mark his rank. Ability as a Zoid Pilot As opposed to Schubaltz, who favors strategy, Marcus leans entirely towards brute force to win his fights. He disagrees greatly with Schubaltz's approach to battle, and voices in episode 15 that if he were in charge, "things would be very different." He seems bitter towards any sort of action that in any way could be taken as a sign of cowardice; he always becomes angry when Schubaltz decides to pull their unit out. Though Marcus is seen piloting a Zoid from time to time, he is rarely shown in actual combat. However, given his rank, it can be assumed that he is, at the least, an able pilot. As the series progresses, Marcus pilots a few different Zoids. He starts out piloting a Molga at Red River, then seems to inherit the Dark Horn that Schubaltz used during that particular fight. By the time he is seen for the last time at Mt. Osa, Marcus acquired an Iron Kong. Relationships Like all characters, Marcus has his own relationships: Karl Schubaltz: Though Marcus and Schubaltz are required to work together, neither seem at ease with this arrangement. While Schubaltz puts up with Marcus' behavior, at times, he becomes outwardly frustrated. In turn, Marcus abhors Schubaltz, and wants him dispatched. Prozen: Marcus appears to respect Prozen, and often sweet-talks him in hopes of receiving a promotion. Rosso: Though they don't interact much, Marcus appears to be the one who urged Rosso's group of bandits to influence the stand-off at Red River, causing a fight to break out at the border, which would revive the war. ---- Sort Category:Chaotic Century characters